


Deeper

by DaSly fics (i_write_hurt_not_comfort)



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Drug Use, M/M, One Night Stands, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_hurt_not_comfort/pseuds/DaSly%20fics
Summary: When he steps out of the bathroom stall and spots a figure with a familiar messy haircut and a black leather jacket, shaking hands and exchanging money with another clubber, Elliot realises he has not forgotten about said interaction. Most importantly, the man standing before him is still on his mind - even more so when he turns around, and their eyes meet for just a split second.It might be the alcohol clouding his judgement, but in that moment, Elliot also remembers how fucking hot Leo is. Even if he does look scruffy, the way his long black hair frames his face and falls just in front of his ears around his jawline looks almost model-like. For a second, Elliot wonders why Leo’s not here as a prostitute; he doesn’t know much about drug dealing, but he’s pretty damn sure Leo could make a decent amount of money doing either.Not that Elliot would pay him for that, or anything.[collab with @SoSkepticalFox (twt) for the pandora hearts reverse bang 2020]
Relationships: Leo Baskerville/Elliot Nightray
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: Pandora Hearts Reverse Bang 2020





	Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my contribution to the pandora hearts reverse bang 2020 on twitter!! this is a collab with the absolutely amazing artist @SoSkepticalFox (twt), i'm so glad to finally be able to collaborate with her since we're both devoted elleo stans and we met through our love for elleo <3  
> this fic is a sequel to "Damned if i don't" which was part of my PH week contribution all the way back in april! you don't really need to read that; all you need to know is that elliot is a gay club on his birthday, and he met leo earlier that night and found out leo was a drug dealer (after wrongly assuming he was a prostitute) 
> 
> the art which goes with this fic can be found here: https://twitter.com/SoSkepticalFox/status/1334255387256770561?s=19
> 
> tw // drug use, nsfw content

Considering how busy the club is, Elliot doesn’t expect to see Leo again tonight. 

After he’d realised Leo had been flirting with him earlier outside, he’d gone straight back inside, found Lottie and Oz, and ranted to them about it. As per usual, Lottie didn’t have much to say besides telling him to go and find him again, whilst Oz seemed suspicious of the whole thing. But Elliot didn’t come here to get laid, so he’d quickly tried to forget that interaction and moved onto drinking the night away. 

When he steps out of the bathroom stall and spots a figure with a familiar messy haircut and a black leather jacket, shaking hands and exchanging money with another clubber, Elliot realises he has _not_ forgotten about said interaction. Most importantly, the man standing before him _is_ still on his mind - even more so when he turns around, and their eyes meet for just a split second. 

It might be the alcohol clouding his judgement, but in that moment, Elliot _also_ remembers how _fucking hot_ Leo is. Even if he does look scruffy, the way his long black hair frames his face and falls just in front of his ears around his jawline looks almost model-like. For a second, Elliot wonders why Leo’s _not_ here as a prostitute; he doesn’t know much about drug dealing, but he’s pretty damn sure Leo could make a decent amount of money doing either. 

Not that Elliot would pay him for _that_ , or anything. 

“I hadn’t expected to see you again so soon,” Leo quips, sliding up onto the counter beside the sink. 

“Tch, it’s not _soon_ ,” Elliot grunts, glancing at his watch to realise it’s already 2am, meaning it’s been about three hours since he last saw the other, so Leo is _definitely_ messing with him. 

From that stupid smirk donning Leo’s lips, he knows exactly what he’s doing. “How’s your night been?” 

“ _Fine_ ,” Elliot answers, a little too defensively, as he washes his hands and tries his best not to stare at the other, but that devious grin still aimed at him is far too distracting. It might even be the reason his heart is currently pounding, but Elliot would rather blame the alcohol for that. 

He’d also like to blame the alcohol for the heat rising in his cheeks right now.

“Hmm, doesn’t sound too exciting for your first time clubbing,” Leo hums, swinging his legs back and forth and tilting his head. “Did you miss me? Is that why?”

“What?! No!” Elliot yelps. Once again, his answer is far too quick and far too defensive. The redness in his cheeks intensifies, as he suddenly remembers what Leo is doing here, glancing aside as he makes up a lie on the spot. “I just… wondered if you had… something.”

It’s a complete lie, of course. Elliot has little to no interest in taking drugs, but it’s better to let Leo think _that_ than to let Leo know he actually enjoyed his flirting. 

“Heh,” Leo snorts, “That’s a stupid question. What’re you after?”

“I don’t know!” Elliot screeches again, realising he really needs to tone it down on the responses because from the way Leo is _still smirking,_ the other must know he’s lying. “What… What do you have?” 

“Now we’re asking the right questions,” Leo snickers, “Let’s see… weed, LSD, cocaine, and ket. Fancy anything?”

“Cocaine,” Elliot answers immediately. He has no idea what came over him, and given the fact his eyebrow is raised, Leo probably wasn’t expecting that response either. It’s his 18th birthday, though. His friends are who-knows-where, and he has the money. Sure, he _also_ knows alcohol and cocaine aren’t the best mix ever, but thanks to the wonders of alcohol, Elliot’s past the point of caring by now.

“Okay. Alright,” Leo says, humming under his breath as he glances over his shoulder to the door. “You wanted to do it now?”

“Sure,” Elliot grunts, scanning the bathroom once again. The walls are dirty and covered in graffiti, the counters already hold a mix of miscellaneous powders, and the entire room smells of weed. It’s not the classiest nightclub in the city, but at least people aren’t likely to come in and be surprised with what’s going on. 

“Alright~” Leo hums, a little condescending but Elliot lets it slide as he checks the coast is clear one last time before pulling a small translucent bag out of his jacket pocket, pinched between two fingers. When he sees the drug for the first time, he panics a little, but refuses to let it show; especially when Leo meets his eyes again. “Is this your first time?”

“Tch, yes,” Elliot says, unsure why he’s nervous now when it was his idea in the first place. Regardless, he refuses to give up now. 

“Figured. You seem pampered and overly sheltered,” Leo snickers, opening the bag and tipping out a reasonable amount onto the sink. With precision, he begins arranging it into a line with the money Elliot promptly hands him, before rolling up one of the notes into a straw and passing it to Elliot. “Go on. Whenever you’re ready~”

Half of Elliot’s mind is telling him to be sensible and not do this, but from the way Leo’s watching him, head tilted and eyebrows raised, he can’t back down now. He came here to have a good time, and if his lack of inhibitions gets him into bed with the other, then so be it. 

Ignoring that last point he’d mentally added, Elliot hesitates for another couple of seconds before leaning over and sticking the tube to his nose. In one breath, he snorts the powder. Immediately, it sticks to the back of his throat and almost triggers his gag reflex, simply from how sharp it was. 

“That’s a funny face,” Leo comments, at which Elliot panics, straightens up and forces himself to act natural. 

“Shut up, it’s sharp, okay?!” Elliot yelps, leaning back against the sinks and waiting for it to take effect. A little less angrily, he asks, “How long until I feel it?”

“Mmm, three minutes, give or take,” Leo says, continuing to swing his legs back and forth. In his peripheral vision, Elliot notices Leo staring at him, but he refuses to meet his gaze in case Leo notices the blood rushing to his cheeks and doesn’t assume it’s the cocaine. 

A minute or two later, Leo speaks again, and asks a question which completely catches Elliot off-guard. 

“Are you a virgin?” 

Elliot _chokes_. 

“What the hell?!” he screeches, his cheeks blushing a deep red. It’s not even the answer to the question which embarrasses him; if anything, it’s the fact _Leo_ asked, which means Leo must have been _thinking_ about it. But, as said previously, if that’s where Leo wants things to go, he’s absolutely not going to object. “What kind of question is that?!”

Casually, as if he hasn’t just asked for somewhat intimate details of this stranger’s sex life, Leo shrugs. “Was just wondering.”

“Right…” Elliot deadpans, locking eyes on the floor for a moment as his vision slowly becomes less focused, and he feels his heart rate slowly speeding up. It’s a weird feeling, but what’s even weirder is the way Leo looks _even more stunning_ when he turns to meet his eyes, shifts, and says, “No, I’m not.” 

“Huh. I’m surprised,” Leo chimes, wiping the excess cocaine off the edge of the counter as if to erase the evidence. 

Again, Elliot something like a bolt of electricity going through his head from temple to temple. He smirks cockily at Leo, leaning back further against the counter as he scoffs, “What, you didn’t expect me to have experience? Heh, you’ve just naive.”

Elliot isn’t quite sure what overcame him as he said that, but he’s said it now and that’s all that matters. His heart rate continues speeding up, his head growing lighter and lighter, and he barely notices as Leo slides off the counter and walks over to him. Slowly, he closes the gap between them, pressing his chest up against Elliot’s. Against his inner thighs, Elliot can feel Leo’s crotch, and it’s _hard_. 

With one hand gripping the counter behind Elliot, Leo’s other hand slips up to his face, softly touches his jawline, and forces Elliot’s eyes to meet his as he whispers seductively, _“Prove it_.”

Swallowing thickly, for a few seconds, Elliot freezes. Gently, Leo’s hand slides up to the back of his neck, pulling his head down and grinding his hips against Elliot’s crotch. He feels his own crotch twitch, as Leo stands on his tiptoes. 

Grabbing Leo’s waist and closing his eyes, Elliot wastes no time in planting his lips onto Leo’s, pushing the other back slightly; pulling away from the sinks. His tongue sneaking past the other’s lips, he’s immediately confronted with the familiar taste of overly-sweet cocktail mixture and cigarettes. As his tongue explores Leo’s mouth further, flicking over his lower lip, Leo grinds his hips harder against Elliot’s thigh, as if to remind him that he’s incredibly aroused, and that alone makes Elliot’s pants grow tighter at the crotch every second. 

Elliot remembers where they are about two minutes later, when his lips begin to bruise from Leo biting them, and his member twinges in his pants once again. Pulling away, he grins down at Leo, before grabbing his wrists and dragging him into the disabled stall. The walls are even more disgusting than outside the stall, but with the cocaine coursing through his veins Elliot wastes no time in shoving Leo up against the bricks and trailing his tongue down his neck. 

“Ngh… more…” Leo whimpers, bucking his hips against Elliot’s as the other begins sucking on his neck and leaving a hickey. Smirking a little, Elliot takes that desperate grunt as encouragement, raking a hand through Leo’s hair and pulling it. The other flinches, squirming against Elliot as his fingers dig into his back. 

Moments later, Leo’s hips jerk forward again, as he slams his head back against the bricks. Blindly, he reaches down, fumbling with the buttons of Elliot’s shirt until he rips them open. Getting the hint, Elliot pulls away a little, reaching down to Leo’s pants and undoing them. Slipping the other hand out of Leo’s hair he shrugs his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor. Whilst Leo works on hastily pulling down his pants, Elliot tears his jacket and shirt off too, dropping them next to his shirt into the puddle of what his drug-addled mind convinces him is just water. 

“When did you last do this?” Elliot asks, placing a hand on the wall besides Leo as a wave of dizziness takes over him. The lights appear brighter than they did before but the thing he notices the most is how tight his pants are now. 

“Heh,” Leo snickers. He exhales heavily, still trying to catch his breath after their last make-out session. Reaching forward he grabs Elliot’s crotch, squeezing it and earning a strangled, suppressed grunt from the other. Chuckling, he rubs his bare member against Elliot’s thigh, reminding him of what they’re doing as he runs a finger along Elliot’s jawline and whispers, “I’ve been wearing a plug all night.

“Huh?” Elliot murmurs, glancing down and meeting his eyes. His heart rate seems to increase again, his cheeks heating up as Leo’s hips meet his crotch, and all his senses focus on his erection. 

“What, you don’t think I’d normally be able to score?” Leo hums, leaning on his tiptoes and softly kissing Elliot’s lips. Running his hands over Elliot’s back, he hooks one leg around the other’s hips, adding under his breath, “You should feel lucky.”

“As _if_ ,” Elliot scoffs, a cocky grin pulling onto his lips. Getting the hint, he grabs Leo’s ass, sliding him up the wall and shoving him against the bricks, until his thighs wrap around his waist and his arms are dangling around his shoulders. 

Their eyes meet again, during which Elliot decides once and for all that he’s going to wipe that smug look off Leo’s face even if it’s the last thing he does. 

Hastily, he buries one hand in Leo’s hair, meeting his lips and pulling on it just as he bites his lower lip. Leo squirms against him with a strained moan, rubbing his member against Elliot’s stomach. He can feel it also dripping in pre-cum, as he tears open his zipper and frees his own erection. When Leo’s tongue brushes past his teeth, Elliot feels his crotch twinge again, forcing him to pull away from the other’s lips for just a second so he can wet his fingers with saliva. 

As his lubed-up fingers trail down Leo’s stomach then under his thighs, gliding over his entrance, Leo squirms again, knocking his head back against the bricks as he lets out a breathy groan, grabbing Elliot’s shoulders. Sure enough, Elliot’s fingers meet the base of a butt plug, which he grabs with two fingers and slides out with little warning.

“Hng…!” Leo cries, biting down on his own lip until Elliot tastes blood when he kisses him again. His fingers graze down Elliot’s back, nails digging into his skin when his fingers fill Leo’s entrance. “Gh… more…” Leo grunts, continuing to scratch Elliot’s back as he sloppily attempts to move his lips against Elliot’s again. 

“Mmph, needy,” Elliot whispers into his lips, shoving a third finger inside Leo. More blood rushes to his crotch when Leo lets out another desperate cry, before leaving another few scratches against his back. If Elliot wasn’t high right now, he’d drag out the foreplay for a little longer, and punish Leo for putting _him_ through pain as well, but his own member is beginning to drip with pre-cum, and once again he’s driven by the urge to fuck Leo senseless. 

Swiftly, he begins moving his fingers, pumping them deeper into Leo with every thrust. Leo yelps as he reaches _that_ spot, his hips jerking forward as he fingernails dig deeper into Elliot’s shoulder blades. The noirette drops his head, resting his forehead against Elliot’s. His hair sticks to Elliot’s sweat-matted face, his breath tickling against his nose. 

Grabbing Leo’s waist, a sly grin begins to creep onto Elliot’s face as he curls his fingers, the other slipping down further against his fingers. He grabs Elliot’s neck, clawing his hair. 

“Ngh… _please_ …” Leo begs, screwing his eyes shut. Fingers running through Elliot’s hair, he lets out another moan, clenching his thighs around Elliot’s stomach. Saliva dripping from the corner of his lips, he mutters, “Deeper…”

Huffing cockily, Elliot slips his fingers out of Leo, before shifting his hips beneath Leo. The tip of his shaft drifts over Leo’s entrance for a few seconds as he strokes it, lathering it in pre-cum and saliva. Lifting his face away from Leo’s, he smirks at the sight of Leo’s mouth hanging open, desperate grunts escaping his lips and he utters quiet pleas under his breath. 

Seconds later, he thrusts forward and up.

“Hng!” Leo lets out an obnoxiously loud, needy cry as Elliot’s member enters him, stretching him and making him squirm against it. Feeling his erection twitch inside Leo, Elliot grunts, grabbing Leo’s wrists and pinning them above his head against the wall. As soon as the cries and moans grow quieter, Elliot begins to move, thrusting his hips in sync with Leo’s hitched breaths. 

“Hng… deeper…” Leo continues to whisper, fingers curling around Elliot’s arms. He grinds downwards against Elliot’s cock, shifting until the tip meets the pleasure spot again, and he lets out yet another cry. “Agh... fuck-”

“Say my name,” Elliot hisses, placing his lips against his neck again, sucking on the skin and leaving another hickey. Gradually, he begins moving faster and faster, going deeper with every thrust. Leo’s lips hang open, with his eyes rolled back and his head leaning against the bricks. 

“Gh…” Leo chokes on his own breath, sweat dripping down his face. His hands begin to tremble as he slumps forward against Elliot. His breath brushing against Elliot’s ear, he continues murmuring, “Deeper, Elliot… _deeper_!” 

The way Leo cries his name sounds like music to Elliot’s ears. The way Leo sinks down on him feels pleasurable beyond what words can describe. He’s filled with energy, and everything just feels _so incredibly good_. 

“Hng… I… I’m gonna…” Leo drools only a couple of minutes later. Somehow Elliot is still thrusting at full speed, ramming the other into the wall. His legs are burning but he’s still filled with energy and everything feels too good to stop. 

Pressure continues building in his crotch, and mere seconds after Leo last spoke, Elliot finds himself in the same predicament. 

“Come…” Elliot demands, lifting his head and stroking Leo’s cock. It’s dripping already, twitching against his hand. Leo’s breaths quickly turn more ragged, as his hands fall against Elliot’s shoulders. They slide up to his neck, his fingers curling through Elliot’s hair. 

Seconds later when Elliot’s knees almost give out entirely, he comes, filling Leo with his cum. As he does so, Leo lets out the loudest moan yet - close to a screech - as he comes against Elliot’s hand, shooting his seed over Elliot’s stomach before collapsing against his chest. 

For a few moments, neither of them move, their hearts pounding against each other’s chests. Breaths heavy, they stay in that position for at least a minute, before slowly, Elliot moves his hips back, slides out of Leo, and lowers the other to the floor. Leo stumbles when he lands on his feet, wincing when his thighs close but staying upright somehow. 

“Well,” he laughs exhaustedly, flashing a smirk at Elliot nonetheless, “you proved it.”

“I told you I would,” Elliot mutters, stuffing his member back into his pants and picking up his shirt, relieved to find that only one corner of it is dirty. Leo, on the other hand, discovers his shirt is soiled, deciding to shrug his jacket over his bare shoulders, and Elliot is once against staring in awe and wondering how Leo was so _beautiful;_ even more so with messed up hair and no pants on. 

“You up for drinks?” Leo says, winking discreetly as he finishes redressing himself. 

“Yes,” Elliot answers, perhaps a little too quickly. 

“Perfect,” Leo says, reaching into his pocket and pulling out another translucent bag of familiar white powder. Precisely, he tips one line of cocaine onto the side of his hand, snorting it in one breath before taking Elliot’s hand. “Come on, the drinks are on me~”

His head still spinning, Elliot doesn’t protest as Leo leads him out of the bathroom and back out onto the dancefloor. It’s not the way he planned to spend his eighteenth birthday, but he’s not going to complain. 

And if Leo is a regular here? He’ll be back next weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much for reading! comments are most appreciated! i haven't written for pandora hearts in a while so it felt so good to get back to writing elleo ;^;


End file.
